What exchange students?
by Krystal Black
Summary: Some unexpected guest show up at Hogwarts and one has a secret. please !!! R & R
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1  
  
Ok here you go this is my fanfic story about me and my friends going to Hogwarts here is a description of them.  
  
K: Krystal(that's me)is like the leader of the group very smart and out going.  
  
A: Andy is tall and very funny sometimes can be very serous (and is a hoot in this story)  
  
L: Libby is the smart studies person is my best friend.  
  
B: Becca is very strange, blond (which explains a lot)  
  
M: Melissa & Am: amber (just extra people)  
  
"O.K. just one more turn and it should be done."  
  
"Krystal!"  
  
The screwdriver dropped from her hand landing on her foot.  
  
"OW! What is it Mom?!" She yelled in anger  
  
"Your friends are here."  
  
" Well, send them down here!" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Hey, Krystal how's it going with the you-no-what?" said Becca Andy, Libby, Amber, and Melissa followed her.  
  
"Hey, did you bring the stuff I needed?":: Krystal::  
  
"Ya" They said.  
  
"Good you can just leave it there' she said They emptied everything on the table. There were batteries, watches, walkie- talkies, a door handle (don't ask) and wire.  
  
"Great I have just finished the main power source."  
  
"So, what is this thing supposed to do anyway?" Asked Becca  
  
"Well, it's going to be a time machine (I hope) I've fixed all the problems with the xk24 and the vakeron." said Krystal  
  
"All right" said Melissa  
  
"Well, it's getting late we better get home." Said Libby  
  
"Ok come back tomorrow and bring your packs. I should have everything ready. If it works we should be taking a trip tomorrow." They all said their goodbyes and headed home. Not knowing what strange things would be happening to them..  
  
Ya Harry and the gang don't come in until ch. 3 So please contain yourselfs. And please review and I will update soon! 


	2. uncharted space

Ya!!!!!!! Next chapter !! its very short. sorry.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
The next day they all met back in Krystal's basement. Each had packed some supplies might come in handy. Like cloths, money, and a black cloak. (Don't ask) After they had everything ready and their watches were set they were ready to test the time machine. So, they decided to set it to the year 2587.  
  
"All right here goes nothing" ::Krystal::  
  
She flipped the switch. A funnel fell over them. Faces of skeletons were trying to brake through the funnel. (This it so fun!! Mahayana!!)A long bony finger slashed through the multicolored funnel and wrapped its bloody handy around becca's ankle. Krystal grabbed her hands and tried to pull her back. But Andy pushed her away and said to becca in a voice that seemed to be dripping with venom.  
  
"You are the weakest link good-bye."  
  
And he let go of her. The rest of them looked at him with horror in their faces not knowing what to think.  
  
Ya I know very short don't worry I'm working on it I'm a slow typer . 


	3. ch 3

Ch.3  
  
Slowly the funnel started to stop. They didn't realize that they were several feet off the ground; they came down with a bang.  
  
"Oooow" they moaned in agony.  
  
"Ouch! I think I sprained my ankle." Andy moaned as he tried to stand. Melissa wrapped some gaze around his leg. As Krystal glared at him.  
  
"What?" ::Andy::  
  
"What do you mean 'what'? Why did you let go of her?"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember doing it?"  
  
"All that I remember was a voice in the back of my head telling me to it. I.. I . I . couldn't resist."  
  
They just looked at each other in silence.  
  
"Maybe we should find away out of here" :L: "It's giving me the creeps."  
  
:M: pulled out her compass. To see which way was north. The needle started to spin round and round and round (wow! Me get dizzy @_@)  
  
"Stupid thing it's busted! Now how do we get out of here?"  
  
"It looks like the sun is rising over there. So that way must be east." :L:  
  
So they walked toward the sun. Making their way through the dense forest.  
  
"Hey! Could I get some help here?" They turned to see (A) limping as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that you o.k.?" (K)  
  
"Oh, y, I'm fine never felt better!" (A) said sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh alright we'll help you."  
  
It wasn't very long befor they found their way out of the woods. They had not met anything in the forest. But what had met their eyes was nothing short of amazing. An enormous castle of abnormal hight stood befor them in the morning light. Standing transfixed (Am) heard footsteps.  
  
"Everyone hide somebody is coming!"  
  
causously they looked to see who was there. A boy with short red hair with a rat tail on the end, wearing black robes was walking towards them.  
  
"Ello is anyone there?"  
  
Thankfully the boy went away after he did not hear an answer.  
  
"Well it looked like those robes with come in handy." (L)  
  
They all had black robes that they had left over from last Halloween.  
  
"I don't think we should be doing this." Wined (M)  
  
"This place looks very familiar, don't you think so Libby?" (K)  
  
"Ya like I've been here in my dreams or something." (L)  
  
They crept into the castle. And soon hit trouble. Literaly.  
  
"Oof." They bumped into the 'welcomeing comettie'.  
  
"Watch it you bafoons!" Said a short blond boy.  
  
"Sorry but.. Malfoy?!?!" (K) looked at him in surprsised.  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He sneared.  
  
Yes I did say Harry but change my mind. Sorry bout that. Well please review!!! 


End file.
